The Moment
by KrrissyD
Summary: The continuing story of Pacey & Joey
1. Default Chapter

It was three months after Jen's death and not only had Dawson's show been picked up for another season, showering the world with Dawson and Joey like characters and their on again-off again romance, but in reality things between Pacey and Joey were stronger than ever. Joey stood outside the Icehouse, contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to ask Pacey the question she so eagerly wanted to ask him. She entered the restaurant, skimming it for her tall, dark savior. He had always spoke of her saving him, but she knew all too well that he was the one that saved her. She sat down at the bar and watched him as he exited the kitchen, waiting for him to notice her. It took only a moment and his face lit up.  
"Jo!" He ran to the other side of the bar and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her slightly as he did so. Before she had a chance to explain what she was doing there he gifted her lips with the warmth of his. As he backed away she felt her whole body turn to moosh, as it always did. "What are you doing here?!" he asked.  
"I felt the need for some spontanaety," she told him, flashing him her famous Potter smirk. How could he resist that look? Again, his lips met hers.  
"Well, I'm just about finished up here. So, I will be right with you," he told her.  
It was a cool night along the capeside docks that held so much of the past within their grasp.  
"So, what's on your mind, Potter?"  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"I mean, what do I owe the pleasure of this? Spontanaety has never been your strong suit, unless ruthlessly pushed into it that is," he grinned.  
"Things change, Pace-" She looked down to the ground. He pondered what the curious look on her face was.  
"Okay, you're starting to make me a little nervous here-"  
"You once told me that the arrangement we had going sucked up one side and down the other," she blurted out."...Well, I think we are to that point again." He stopped dead in his tracks, looking perplexed. He hadn't a clue what she was talking about, he thought things were going well. As he searched for words she searched for the strength to just ask him. "I came here to ask you something, something that is kind of unfair to you, but-"  
"What is it Jo?" he asked seriously.  
"I know you have your place here, and I have my place in Boston, but the more I think about it the more it seems silly that," she stopped short, her nerves getting the better of her.  
"You want me to leave the Icehouse?" he asked.  
"No," she retorded. "No, of course not. I just wondered, I mean, they usually don't need you much but on the weekends, and I have weekends off and I just thought that if we stayed here on the weekends maybe we could live there during the week."  
"Together?"  
"Yeah."  
"You want me to live with you?"  
"I know it may sound crazy, but I think it could work," she said, standing firm. He sighed as he moved away from her toward the edge of the dock. She studied the upset look on his face. Suddenly, her heart sank. "I'm sorry," she quickly stated. " I didn't think you would react this way, I mean-"  
He looked up into her big brown eyes and sighed again. "You know, you will never fail to amaze me. The timing is just never there with us, is it?"  
"What are you talking about, Pacey?" she asked. "You're doing great here, and my load has been lighter lately, I've had more time to think and I just don't see what would be so horrible about us living together."  
"Nothing, nothing would."  
"Then what is it?"  
"You leave me no choice... you just had to ask me this now."  
"What's wrong with now? What choice?"  
He turned to face her directly and gazed into her eyes. She studied him, in complete confusion. He always had a way of keeping her guessing what he was up to.  
"I had it all planned," he began. "A beautiful weekend, we'd go to one of your favorite Boston spots. But now that we're here, I realize that maybe this place is better." Before she had time to think about what he was saying he got down on one knee. Her eyes grew wide as he pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket. "Josephine Potter," he began, opening the box. "Will you put up with me for the rest of your life?" She couldn't find the words to answer him as the tears swelled in her eyes. He stood waiting for a reply.  
"Yes," she finally managed to get out as she burst into tears. He got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her.  
"And by the waqy," he began, holding her. "Your plan sounds good to me. It's actually exactly what I was thinking." She attempted to compose herself as they parted. She examined the beautiful diamond ring as he slipped it on her finger. It represented the way in which he had always seen her: simple, elegent, and beautiful. 


	2. The next morning

Josephine Potter awoke to the sound of waves crashing and the smell of the salty sea. She groaned as she turned over to study her sleeping man. He looked so peaceful and so young. Most of the time she was amazed at how old they had gotten, the years that had passed, but every now and then she would look at him and see that same seventeen year old that she fell in love with. She looked admiringly at her hand which rested against the pillow her head was also resting on. The diamond that symbolized their future together glimmered inthe morning sun. Pacey fidgeted and she closed her eyes.  
Pacey opened his eyes and an immediate smile spread across his face. He carrassed Joey's hand.  
"I know you're awake," he told her. She grinned, refusing to open her eyes. "So, who should we tell first?" he asked, inches closer to her.  
"What was that? I'm sleeping," she teased.  
"Come on, who?" He started to tickle her arm in a harrassing manor. "Bess? Dougie and Jackers?"  
She finally gave in and opened her eyes. "Tell them what?" she asked playfully.  
"Okay, listen here.," he began. "I just want you to know one thing before this goes any further. I'm the one who will be wearing the pants in this marriage."  
"Oh really?" she asked.  
"Yes," he answered, nonchalantly. She laughed.  
"When oh when will you learn, Witter, that I will always be in charge of this relationship?"  
"Okay, okay, that one was below the belt," he said, starting to get out of bed. She pulled him back down and he landed on top of her. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him passionately. "Okay, you win," he told her in defeat. She grinned and kissed him again.  
  
It was midday and everyone of importance had been informed of the engagement, everyone accept an old friend of both Joey and Pacey's, Dawson.  
  
Joey plopped down on the couch next to Pacey. "Time to call Dawson," she said excitedly.  
"Are you aware of how ironic this is?" Pacey asked.  
"You know he's going to be excited. And, yes, I know how weird it may seem, but I'm excited to tell him. Aren't you?"  
" I don't know if I'd use to word 'excited' so much, but-"  
"Come on, Pace. It's been like ten years almost. Get over it." She handed him the phone. "Go on-"  
"This is your move," he told her. He studied her for a moment then smiled. "So call him." She smiled back and sialed the number. 


	3. Spreading the news

Dawson searched through his bag for his ringing cell phone. Having finally retrieved it he brought it to his ear. "Hello."  
"Hey!" Joey exclaimed.  
"Joey, hey. How are you? How are things in Boston?" he asked.  
"Actually, great," she told him, sending another smile Pacey's way. Pacey returned the smile. "How's the weather there?"  
"Other than that big snow storm this morning," he joked from his L.A. mansion, "Not so bad. So, what's up?"  
"I, uh, have some news," she began. She couldn't believe that she was telling Dawson, the guy that she once thought was the one and only for her that she was marrying someone else. And not just anyone, Pacey, someone he had known forever.  
"What's up?" Dawson asked curiously.  
"Pacey asked me to marry him, we're engaged," she exclaimed.  
"Oh my God, Joey that's great! Congradulations! Is he there?" Dawson asked.  
"Yeah." She said, moving closer to Pacey so that she could share the phone with him.  
"Hey man," Pacey said into the phone.  
"Congrats Pace! You guys are gonna do great. Did you set a date yet?"  
"Not yet, but we're thinking June," Pacey said.  
"You know you'll have to find the time and come," Joey informed him.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he told them sincerely. A knock at the door shifted his attention. "Guys, I hate to run, but I have someone at my door. But I am so happy for you, congradulations!"  
"Thanks man," Pacey replied. "It means a lot to us coming from you."  
"No problem."  
"Bye Dawson," Joey said.  
"See ya," Pacey told him.  
"Bye guys," Dawson replied.  
Joey hung up the phone and turned back to Pacey. "Well, it's official. Everyone knows now," she said, scooting flirtatiously toward him.  
"Yeah, they're all gonne be pretty bummed when they find out it was just a practical joke huh?" he teased.  
"Yeah, guess I should take the ring off now," she said, fiddling with it on her finger. He grabbed her hand, stoppping her, and kissed her finger, directly above where the ring sat.  
"Did you ever think we'd end up here?" he asked her, looking up into her chocolate brown eyes.  
"I only dreamt it," she told him. "I never thought I'd ever achieve my dream, but it turns out they all came true." 


	4. The Wedding

It was a beautiful June day in Capeside, Massachusettes. Pacey and Joey had planned their perfect wedding. The two were to be married along the very same docks in which they had sailed off of into the sunset those many years ago. The reception was to be held at the Icehouse, and the wedding party was full of familiar faces. Pacey's brother Doug was to be bestman, while Bessie was to be the maid of honor. Among the party were Dawson's little sister Lilly as a Junior Brides Maid, Joey's nephew Alexander as a junor usher, their mutual friend as an Usher, and a co- worker/friend of Joey's, Cameron as a bridesmaid. Lastly, their flower girl was to be Amy, the daughter of their friend Jen, who was now being cared for by Jack and Doug.  
Joey studied herself in the mirror. Her white gown flowed to the ground and her viel cascaded over her shoulders. On her wrist she wore the braclet she had found of her mother's so many years ago. Bessie stood beside her, a mess of tears.  
"I don't know how I'm going to get through this," she sniffed. "My little sister's getting married."  
"I survived your wedding, you'll survive mine," Joey told her, refering to her sister's marriage to Bodie two years earlier, the very man who was going to walk her down the aisle.  
"I love you Joey. I'm so proud of the woman you've become," Bessie told her, taking her in her arms. "I was always so worried I was going to make a mess of your life."  
"I love you too," Joey told her. "And you have been a great mom, Bess." They backed away from her hug, Bessie wiping the tears from her eyes. Joey too was teary-eyed, she couldn't help it. Her sister would never know how much she loved her.  
  
Pacey stood awaiting his bride nervously. "I know what you're thinking," Doug told him from his spot beside him. "But it's not gonna happen little brother. There's nothing you could do to ruin this, so just relax."  
"Oh, there's always a way, Dougie," he said, looking to the ground. "I just want it to be perfect."  
"Hey," Doug said, putting his arm on Pacey's. Pacey looked up at him. "It will be", he told pacey, smiling. Pacey sighed a sigh of relief. He actually believed his brother. Though he hated to admit it, Doug was usually right.  
  
"There is one more thing," Bessie began. "Bodie's not walking you down the aisle."  
"What?!" Joey exclaimed, suddenly very nervous and upidy. "What do you mean? He has to!" Her eyes began to swell with tears in utter frustration. "He has to! Who else is going to?!"  
"I am," she heard a deep voice proclaim from behind her. She turned to find her father standing before her in a tux. A shoked look spread over her face.  
"I made your sister promise she wouldn't tell you I got out," he explained.  
"But why? When?"  
"Two months ago, and because I was afraid that if you knew, you would deny me the honor," he told her. His face began to collaps, as his eyes watered and his lips quivered. "I couldn't risk that, Joey."  
She began to cry there, she could no longer hold back the tears.  
"You look so beautiful," he told her. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It was bad enough I had to miss one of my daughters get married.," he said through his tears, "I love you, Joey."  
"I love you too dad."  
  
The sun shone brightly as Joey exited the tent and made her way towards the aisle. The first face she spotted was Dawson's. Tears clouded his eyes and he smiled brighty at her as she made her way towards him. She smiled back at him, as a feeling of bittersweet closure came over her. She looked ahead to see her groom, looking perfect, the sea flowing behind him. Her father held her arm gently as he escorted her towards her destiny. She continued to smile, and cry tears of joy as she walked down the aisle. Once her eyes met Pacey's her tears became stronger and she struggled to keep control of herself. Once she had reached pacey her father gave her over to him, kissing her on the cheek before he made his way into the audience.  
Pacey and Joey stood before the minister as he spoke. Pacey was trying to pay attention to the words he spoke, but Joey's beauty had him distracted, as did the shore that he adored so much. Joey felt herself drift deeper and deeper into happiness as the ceremony continued. Pacey turned to Joey, ready to recite to her the vows he had written just for her.  
"Joshephine Potter," he stumbeled. "I once told me that you wrecked me, in the most wonderful way. What I meant by that was that you broke down those barriers that I had held up. You helped me to become the man I am today. In all the times we were apart, I never stopped loving you for one moment. There aren't words to describe what I feel for you. I can only say that you make my life a wonderful life to lead. I love you."  
"Pacey," she began, "You're the person who made me realize that I didn't need to leave Capeside to be who I am, or to be happy. You made me realize that I could have it all, that anything was possible in this world. And you taught me that running from things is not the answer, because the more you run, the harder it is to find your way back. But I did," she told him, choking back more tears. "And I would go anywhere or do anything to just spend one moment with you. I can't believe I get to spend a lifetime with you." "The rings," the minister instructed. Doug handed them the rings. They slipped the rings on eachothers fingers and looked adoringly at one another. "Do you, Pacey Witter, take Josephine Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold until this day forward. In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," Pacey replied, bringing more tears from Joey's eyes.  
"Do you Josephine Potter, take Pacey Witter to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold until this day forward. In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"  
Joey continued to gaze into Pacey's eyes and said, a bit hushed by tears, "I do."  
"With the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Pacey brought his lips to hers, and in that moment they both knew that nothing would ever part them again. And so they began their life together. 


End file.
